


Specification

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scientist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may have doctorates, work in a laboratory, and know terms 90% of the population do not, but they're still brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specification

"Do you ever think - I don't know - that we're messing with something we shouldn't be?" Joe asked, sucking up one milliliter of clothianidin into his dropper.

Across the room, eyebrows furrowing in concentration and eyes covered by yellow-tinted safety glasses, Nick was using an electrophoresis apparatus to separate proteins. "Don't you think you should have had this crisis sometime during your twelve years of university?" Nick glanced up at Joe from over the first apparatus compartment. "Maybe even sooner?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Chemical in beaker, Joe watched its reaction carefully before removing a sample and placing it in a pre-labeled vile. "For one," Joe started, unamused, "I meant something un-intended by God." Nick huffed out a laugh at that thinking, _oh so we're God-intended_. Ignoring it in word, while his face tightened, Joe continued, "As for ill-timed crises, you may be right."

It did seem reasonable, that he should have run into this issue back when text books were scattered all over his room, and he was in a lab weekly, daily at times. "I guess at the time I was working more for the degree. Maybe now that I'm directly working with genes that will change the very food people eat, I'm experiencing... second thoughts."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to quit then? Work for a car company?" Faking a laugh, Joe began to pen the reactions he'd witnessed, the increase in temperature. "Right. You know nothing about cars."

"Nothing, preposterous. I, in fact, know that cars have four wheels."

"Wrong. Five." He smirked across the room, watching his brother's mouth fall open just slightly as he thought it over.

After a second, Joe, looked at Nick seriously. "The steering wheel doesn't count."

"'Wheel' is in the _name_. What reason can you give me for not having it count?"

Grinning widely, Joe answered, "Can you drive on it?"

Lifting a finger, Nick signaled that he'd need a minute, as the electrophoresis process ended. "We can begin analysis for the contigs," Nick said, tone back in Science mode, smooth and monotonous as he transferred data. "And," he said, lifting his head, and speaking in a playfully snarky tone again, "In theory, one would be able to drive a car using steering wheels for tires. It would have to be on a much smaller scale, or possibly full-sized with a larger quantity of wheels, but is more than likely possible." His tone turned considering toward the middle, as he imagined it being pieced together in his head.

"Tires..." Joe said, ignoring everything else pointed out to him. "I should have used the word 'tires'. But you probably would have made up some bullshit about the spare, right?" Nick nodded, this time his smile proud instead of smug. "That's more like it," Joe said with a genuinely warm smile, taking in his brother's own.


End file.
